


She is not the one for you

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bieber's music is a cause of death, Crack, First half is serious, Gen, Not for Iris fans, Not for WestAllen fans, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 3 Barry is selfish, but only the second half, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Post 3x23, the Speed Force gently explains to Barry why Iris is not the one for him. When Iris finds out, she is furious, and it doesn't go well for her. First half is serious, second half is crack. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	She is not the one for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just an idea that was given to me by Chaos Sorcerer and Jason Hunter, so thank you to them both.
> 
> The first half of this story is serious, while the second half is crack. This takes place after 3x23.
> 
> Also, when I put 'Not for Iris or WestAllen fans' in the summary (and in AO3's case, tags as well), I expect people who like the character and pairing to read it and NOT click on the story. So if you're still gonna read this and leave a hate review, you're gonna make yourself look like a pathetic loser. So I suggest you don't make yourself look like that.

Barry found himself in the Speed Force, where it took the shape of Nora Allen, looking at him with kind but concerned eyes.

"Where am I?" Barry asked as he looked around. "I thought I was supposed to be in the Speed Force prison."

"Once Savitar was erased from existence, the prison was too", 'Nora' explained to Barry who nodded.

"Ah, okay", Barry realized. In spite of all his experiences with time travel, this one was hard to wrap his head around. But then again, so were Savitar's origins.

"What do you want me to do then?" Barry asked.

"We have seen the effect Iris West has on you", the Speed Force told Barry, shocking him.

"Iris' effect on me? What are you talking about?" Barry asked, obviously confused.

"Ever since you got together with Iris West, you have been ignoring Cisco, Caitlin and Joe, who helped make you the hero you are, or were before this year", 'Nora' told him.

Barry was about to protest but then his mind remembered the events of the year in detail, and he realized the Speed Force was right.

Cisco and Caitlin both had it rough, but he was too focused on Iris the entire time, even before the reveal of her impending death. And Iris had broken off with him by showing off her ringless finger, and he had taken it like a whipped dog instead of standing up for himself.

"Oh my God!" Barry said, shame filling him as he looked at 'Nora'. "You're right. I treated Cisco, Caitlin and Joe like they never existed, while being focused on Iris."

"You see it now finally", 'Nora' said, looking pleased.

"What am I supposed to do?" Barry asked.

"Break it off with her", 'Nora' said, shocking him more.

"What?" Barry asked. "But I love her. I will try not to ignore the oth-"

"You do not love her Barry, you are obsessed with her, have been for a long time. And before you protest, remember the time when Bivolo used his powers on you and you randomly tracked down Iris and Eddie before beating Eddie up", 'Nora' reminded and Barry looked down, deep in thought. "Now you weren't yourself at the time, but Bivolo only lowered your inhibitions, he didn't change who you are. I think that says a lot about what you feel for Iris."

"Wow!" was all Barry could say as he realized the Speed Force was right again. He could have dismissed it as him not being himself, but Bivolo only had lowered his inhibitions, not changed him. Him angrily telling Joe to get his dad out of prison proved it.

Then there was his mom in Flashpoint, who had told him how all he was doing was stalking Iris, and he had behaved the same way in the first year he was the Flash.

His behavior could easily be the grounds of a restraining order now that he thought about it.

"And if you feel bad about breaking her heart, then remember that Iris isn't truly the one for you, she doesn't understand who you are, and never will", 'Nora' said. "Like when you two were going to see the Particle Accelerator, she called it your 'sad, little, nerdy dream.'"

Barry nodded, now listening better, as the Speed Force was right so far, and it was right about this too.

"And we do exist for all eternity", 'Nora' said. "We have seen what staying with Iris will do to you. You will lose all self-respect and backbone and let her treat you and your friends like trash. So tell me- do you want to stay with her in a toxic relationship and lose everything that makes you the hero you are, or do you want to break it off and regain everything that made you a hero."

Barry didn't even hesitate when he said. "I want to be the hero again."

Looking at 'Nora' with eyes as lost as pleading as when his father had died, he said. "Help me please."

"We will", 'Nora' said with an understanding smile. "The fact that you want to be that man again proves you aren't beyond our help."

* * *

6 months later

The first thing Barry did after returning from the Speed Force was take down the Samuroid that had demanded a fight with him. And the second thing he did was break it off with Iris, telling her how staying with her made him a selfish person.

Iris was furious, as always, but that was to be expected of her.

So she broke into Cisco's lab when no one was around at night and after seeing the blueprints of his machine, used it to open a portal to the Speed Force, going inside it.

She looked around when she heard a familiar voice say. "Iris West."

She turned around to see…..herself!

"What?" She wondered in shock. "Why aren't you in the form of Barry's mom?"

"We appear in the form of the person you care most about", the Speed Force said, its face turning into one of disgust. "You only care about yourself, Iris West. The fact that you came here to yell at us simply because Barry rightfully broke it off with you proves it."

"Barry is mine! He loves me! You made him forget it!" Iris snapped. "Tell him to take me back!"

"We can't make him forget his teachings", the Speed Force said as it paced around. "However, seeing your actions, we can safely say that Eobard Thawne isn't Barry's greatest enemy. You are."

"WHAT?" Iris exploded, her eyes wide in shock.

"We won't explain it to you, as you are too delusional to understand", the Speed Force said. "But now that you are here, you can be punished for your actions for all eternity."

And with that, the Speed Force vanished as a monotonous tune played in the background.

Iris looked around in confusion when…

"Oh whoa!"

She stopped and realized she had heard this somewhere before.

"Oh whoa!"

She tried to remember what it was.

"Oh whoa!"

Taken aback by the music, she stepped backwards and gasped. And then the dreaded music was heard.

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!"

As the monotonous tune started to accompany the pubescent screeching, shock turned to disgust. Iris was horrified and was about to cry. The torment didn't stop.

"You are my love, you are my heart. And we would never ever ever be apart."

Iris blocked her ears in horror, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playing. We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time. And I was like..."

Iris involuntarily put her hands down, sensing something was about to happen.

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I though you'd always be mine!"

At this point, Iris screamed madly in horror as she realized this was "Baby" by Justin Bieber she was being made to hear as punishment. Why? What had she done to deserve this?

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I though you'd always be mine!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Iris fell to her knees in horror, covering her ears, but to no avail as she was made to listen to every song of Justin Bieber for what felt like eternity to her.

When Team Flash finally got her out of the Speed Force, she was catatonic, so they had to send her to an asylum, where doctors were confused by her screams of madness whenever the radio was turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> And done.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
